Bunk Buddies
by elleran1969
Summary: Spoiler alert S7 ep 2 It had to be written What did Lucifer mean when he called Sam his bunk buddy? Dark themes, torture, swearing.


_**Bunk Buddies**_

Sam was scorched, he was seared and burnt the pain was unbelievable and neverending, Lucifer had him twisting, writhing, screaming in agony again. Sometimes he would stop the burning to tear at Sam's soul with hooks or barbs ripping and slicing until there was nothing left of him.

Suddenly all the pain stopped, just like that it was gone the memory made his soul body twitch and shudder, but for a blessed moment there was a reprieve. Sam sank to the ground exhausted he crawled across the room dragging his legs as he went. He laid himself on an old mattress that was pushed against the wall.

He closed his eyes and let out a trembling sigh, he could not recall the last time he had had a moment of peace, years maybe decades. He thought about who he was, he remembered his brother Dean, his life before the pit, he had always made sure that he would not forget. Even when the pain was the worst he was able to use thoughts of his brother to hold on keep his mind from flying completely apart.

Suddenly he felt a hand stroking his hair he lay still terrified what new thing was this?

"Hello Sammy it's ok we're gonna get outta here." Sam opened his eyes and looked there kneeling beside him was Dean real and in the flesh he had almost forgotten how amazing his brothers eyes were, and now here they were shining down at him filled with concern and love.

"De Dean is that you?" Sam asked his voice rasping and pained but with the faintest tinge of hope.

"Sammy hey kiddo of course not." Dean smiled as his face morphed into Lucifer.

Sam wanted to scream, to yell for god, to cry but he knew whatever he did was only playing into Lucifer's hands, so he just lay still and looked pupils dilated, heart racing if he was alive he probably would have died on the spot, but dying was no way out here.

"Oh now come on Sammy don't be sad I thought we could be bunk buddies tonight how about it?" As he spoke Lucifer stretched out on the mattress beside him, Sam backed off as far as he could go against the wall.

"Don't be coy Sam I won't bite." Lucifer grinned at him again Sam was horrified was this it? Was Lucifer actually going to do this to him as well, then again after everything else he had been through how much worse could it really be he wondered.

"Come on Sam give me your hand," as Sam hesitated trying to work out how to stop this, Lucifer grabbed his face and kissed him hard and violently ramming his tongue forcefully into Sam's mouth it drew blood wherever it raked across.

Sam pushed and fought as hard as he could Lucifer held him tightly laughing silently at the human's efforts it was just too precious. Finally Lucifer pulled away licking the blood from his lips, Sam jerked backwards crashing into the wall as he did so spitting blood from his mouth he used his sleeve to wipe away the rest.

"Well I guess I do bite how about that." Lucifer laughed out loud this time.

Sam cringed from the sound he hated when Lucifer laughed it was always the worst times that followed.

"Please don't." He begged even though he knew it was useless he still could not help asking sometimes.

"Really Sam begging is so beneath you don't you think? What's wrong think I'm going fuck you?"

Lucifer looked with interest at the human soul before him.

"I I don't know ." Sam replied his fear rising this was new territory and it was terrifying him the violence in the kiss promised worse things to come.

"No thankyou Sam fornicating with mud monkeys is not really a turn on for me, ah but I do have something special in mind, would you like to know what it is?" He asked raising a quizzical eyebrow.

Sam shook his head not really daring to speak whatever he said was likely to make things worse he knew from past experience.

"How about rape Sammy I think I'll make you my little bitch." Lucifer grinned in reply.

Sam began to shake, "But you said you wouldn't." Sam's voice was broken, hopeless.

"Oh I'm not going to screw your body Sam, I'm going to fuck your mind oh so bad, I know what you hang on to and Sam I'm going to rip every part that makes you you out, come to daddy bitch."

With that he took hold of Sam's head and entered his mind laying waste to everything he saw ripping out treasured memories and tearing them apart, sometimes rewriting them into something twisted. He laid Sam's mind bare raping it making him scream until all that was left was a scream and then nothing but a whimper. Once there was nothing left of Sam's mind he began to torture him again laughing as Sam begged to know why what had he done to deserve this.

When he was done he stopped leaving Sam a complete wreck not knowing where he was or why or even who he was. And then he simply put him back together brought back his mind and memories all of them.

Sam came back to himself with new horror, he could be stripped bare at any time have his mind broken and stolen from him. This was worse that all the other tortures the pain was excruciating but the terror he had felt with no memories and Lucifer tormenting him had been worse than anything else he had endured.

"Well Sammy like that? I thought it was kinda fun myself."

"You son of a bitch." Sam whispered.

"Oh now Sammy is that anyway to talk to your bunk buddy, here comes daddy."

_**Sorry had to write this and get it out of my system the inferences in ep 2 were just too strong oooh nasty naughty writers playing up to the dark rape fics (one of which I have just written of course) loving S7. Please give me some reviews and let me know what you think of this interpretation of what Lucifer says to Sam.**_


End file.
